Sacred Flower
by Misaki Love
Summary: She was special. She had the ability to manipulate the weather, and for that reason, she was locked up...until she escaped...and found a boy 500 years from the future. rated M just for safety
1. Chapter 1

Sacred Flower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS… but I would love to…hint, hint

**.:Prologue:.**

On the day she cried, the heavens shed crystalline tears. Whole cities were drowned and flooded, people died despairingly and the world cried out in agony.

For this reason she was kept away from the world.

For this reason she was locked up in a lab, tested by scientists and taken away from those who loved her…

If there had been anyone who had loved her.

For this reason, and this reason alone she was named Sakura.

**.:end of prologue:.**

Uh yeah… sorry of it sux but it's my first attempt at a fanfic. Plz review, would like some ways on how to improve my writing. If this story isn't getting enough reviews I might just delete it…


	2. Chapter 2

Sacred Flower

By Winter Child

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it in reality…however I have dreamt about it on several occasions…

I really don't know… is it to depressing? Please lend me you're thoughts.

My thanks goes out to WezL, Crow Skywalker, rosedreamer101, amethyst fire phoenix, and ebear215.

I thank you all SOOOOOOO much for reviewing and I'll try my best to write to the best of my abilities.

Chapter 1:

"_Mommy, Mommy!__ I'm scared; please don't let the bad men get me." Cried a wailing 3 year Sakura._

"_Don't worry darling, Mommy's here to protect you, she won't let anything bad happen to you because she loves you okay. Mommy loves you."_

_Mommy loves you._

_Mommy loves you._

Every night, the same dream.

And every night…

That woman's face, her voice, it just gets fainter and fainter as my memory starts to haze…

Slip away…

I sometimes wonder, was it really a memory?

Or was it just something I created from my own insanity, out of loneliness and desperation.

And even if it was real…

Why did she lie?

She told me that everything would be alright, that I would be safe and protected…

She told me that she loved me...

So where is she now? Where is she now that I'm stuck in this hellhole, being tested by scientist time and again? They say it's for the greater good, that it will help humanity and help them reach things that they could not possibly understand without my supposed help. But they don't know what it feels like to be stuck here feeling what I'm feeling.

Sometimes I wonder if I should just commit suicide.

It would be easier than living, just dying…

You wouldn't feel anything like loneliness, or sadness…

The feeling of being abandoned.

But that would be cowardly. And that doesn't settle well with me…

Maybe I'll run away, runaway to someplace far away where I'll be accepted and loved, and where I can bury my memories deep inside me, where I'll never find them again.

And that's why I question my sanity.

It was said that there once were trees.

Beautiful and majestic, that there once were many of them, from things such as strong sturdy oaks to the gentle, haunting weeping willows that used to line the footpaths of many streets.

But the most blessed ones were said to be the cherry trees…

_The __Sakura…_

But now that was all gone.

The thick smog that clogged the air from over pollution and a soaring 11 billion population had contributed so much towards global warming, green house gasses and carbon emissions that the remaining trees just could not adapt to such alarming conditions…

_So they died along with all the animals that the trees had provided__ for. And with them, so did the food chain…_

The oxygen was synthetically produced using purifiers in the contaminated air to change carbon into oxygen. 90 of the population lived in high rise buildings; the rest lived out on the streets. Only very few wealthy, influential people would live in mansions, they were the lucky ones.

This was the era that Syoaran Li was born into, his world.

_And he hated it…_

The teenager sighed and looked out of his window. Looking at the crystal clear glass giving him the most obvious view to the world outside his room, he did not see perfect, synthetic grass and trees and birds; instead, he saw his reflection. Chestnut brown hair, deep amber eyes, a chiseled figure that most girls would faint at and wealth beyond imagination, all the aspects a normal 16 year old teenage boy would want…

_And yet…_

There had to be something more out there for him, something more exciting, more stimulating…

Something beyond his reach, something that he could never find, something so elusive, that every time he tried to reach for it, it would disappear, escape his grasp…

He just wanted something more out there.

The moon was high in the sky when she escaped.

Total desperation besieged her to do it. She just couldn't keep on living in that hellhole; she couldn't stand the fact that she was being tested like an animal, being locked up from the rest of the world. They had even gone to the extent to tell her that her parents hated her for who she was and had abandoned her…

But she didn't believe it, it was total crap, no mother would abandon her child, it was just completely immoral; she would find out the truth. She would find her parents no matter what and then she would bring down the corporation that locked her away from everything.

Lost so deeply in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she had run into a forest filled with thorns and brambles. Stumbling blindly through the darkness she tripped unknowingly off a small precipice. Suddenly everything went black and she was alone…

_a__gain._

When he was three his father died.

His mother raised him up along with his 4 elder sisters as best as she could, trying to protect him from the burden that he would have put on him, to be made leader of the Li Clan.

A long time ago he would have thought it to be a great honor. But he wasn't the delusional little ten year old child anymore. He was sixteen, old enough to understand that life isn't a fairytale.

Not even close.

Warily, he opened up to the concealed compartment in his wall and got out a necklace of some sort. The necklace was made out of some type precious metal that looked as if it was tinged with black, an amulet hung from the centre, with emeralds embedded in it. The necklace was his fathers; it would transport him from any time to a different era. However it was only to be used twice in one lifetime, one to get there and one to get back and he had no choice at what era he got sent into. If his mother was here she would call him a fool, but he was just so aggravated at the world he was living in, it would do him good. Sometimes destiny just needed a helping hand.

Chanting the words that would bring him to another world he saw a huge flash of light…

Breathing in the cool sweet air, he never imagined the previous world to be like this. He was in a thick forest filled with trees and wildlife beyond his imagination. The shades of color were vivid, vast. The scenery, incredible.

Thinking back to his world, he muttered aloud, "How did we destroy and corrupt the earth so badly that it can't even produce its own oxygen anymore."

He laughed bitterly at the world he used to live in as he kicked a couple of rocks. Suddenly he stopped, looking over to where a stone landed he saw a small figure. First thinking it was a dying animal of some sort he walked towards it, hoping to give it some kind of burial; but walking closer, he could see that it wasn't a dead animal…

It was a girl.

I'm sorry this chappie was so short, it's just that I find it SOOOOO hard to write a long chapter.

Is it too angsty? I wrote this at 11:00 at night after watching hide and seek, and listening to linkin park…

Anyways, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sacred Flower

By Winter Child

**Disclaimer:** I am not CLAMP; therefore I do not own CCS.

_

* * *

She's running_

_She's running so fast to try and escape him, seeing the white doors and beige walls flash past as she runs endlessly down the hallway. Trying desperately to hide from them._

_No, him._

"_Hello Sa-ku-ra."_

_-"Whaddya want Hiro?"_

"_My, my; aren't we a little angry today," he cooed tracing his fingers __down her neck, stopping where her breasts were. "You know perfectly well what I want, I could take all of the pain away if you would just… bend to my desires, I only need you're body for a small moment, I promise you'll enjoy it."_

_She tried not to shiver under his touch as he started to fondle one of her nipples, pressing her back against a wall as he started kissing her neck. __Struggling in vain as the man began fiddling with her buttons, harassing her, killing her slowly… _

_Finally, she could take no more. _

"_GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!"_

**SLAP**

_The sound could be heard echoing down the endless, white hallway. Rebounding off of wall, it would have been able to be heard a mile away. Sakura could feel her cheek burning; it felt as if it was on fire, she should have known better._

"_BITCH! Know you're place; you are worthless around here, everybody hates you; why, even your own parent's abandoned you."_

_His eyes softened as his tone grew gentler __"After all, you are only a test experiment. Why, you're worth less than a guinea pig, you're only hope is to sell you're body to me now; I'll make sure you're treated right."_

_He started laughing as her tears began to spill. Threatening to give away the strong image she had put up for so long. As she tried desperately to hold her tears in, He caught her by surprise and kissed her…_

_Hard_

_It was forceful, demanding, bruising. Everything she didn't want her first kiss to be. They had taken so much from her already…_

_Why?_

_She wrenched her mouth away from his and kneed him in the groin with all her strength._

_Big mistake._

_**-"**__**YOU FUCKING WHORE! I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU! I'll"-**_

_-"Hiro, calm down."_

_-"Asuya-sama, demo she"-_

"_Kneed you in the groin, yes I know." He said tiredly as Hiro's face widened in astonishment, "Yes, I know all your sick little games; I for one don't like you all that much and more to the point despise you're games; however, she did knee you in the groin, she will get what's coming to her but you for one, must refrain from… seeing her."_

_-"Demo"-_

"_No buts; Sakura," his attention now fully on her "We will talk about how you should deal with such things after you're punishment,__ I think it's time you took that sanity test again, and maybe after that we could try out you're endurance."_

_Only just comprehending the words that he said, her e__yes filled with fear as she stood there in shock, body completely numb, frozen, lifeless…_

_-"Please, don't"-_

_-"I will meet you in the exam room in approximately one hour," He said smoothly "if you arrive late the punishment will increase, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."_

_He hurriedly walked away, with Hiro right beside him, walking down the long opaque hallway. As soon as they had turned into one of the grey steel doors, Sakura broke down, crying, she would do anything, _any thing_, just to take away the pain…_

_Why?_

* * *

Well…

This was completely unexpected.

Syaoran just wanted to go to a better era to cool down, he never, _never_ expected to find an unconscious girl lying at the base of a small cliff.

"But then, God _did _always like to put him into complex situations like these," he muttered wryly. "It was almost like God _liked_ seeing him like this."

"Heaven forbid."

Coming dazedly out of his train of thought, he hurriedly got up to check on his make shift tent, making sure there wasn't any holes, fixing some flaws that may have proved to be a problem and checking up on the still sleeping girl.

_As soon as he had found her his mind went into full doctor mode__; completely forgetting the previous numbing sensation of shock. Her whole body was bruised and covered in blood, her hair-matted and her clothes-which were ripped to shreds- did little concealing her privacy. "Thank god she's unconscious." He grimly thought, "Because she's gonna have a hell of a headache when she wakes up." _

"_Shit!" He cursed __inwardly; he was in a foreign era without a clue where he was, with no first aid kit, no medical supplies and with a severely hurt, unconscious girl in his care. Gee, the day just keeps on getting better and better. Making do with what he had, Syaoran tore a strip of cloth from a satchel that the girl had brought with her. He found a small steam and began to tend to her wounds; first cleansing them thoroughly with water and then bandaging them up with the strip of cloth-which he was extremely pleased to note that it had a very high absorption rate; and was extremely surprised to find no broken bones- a twisted ankle-but no broken bones. Blushing at the close proximity between him and the girl wearing barely anything, he couldn't help but notice her small slender figure, she looked so delicate and fragile…_

"_Oh my God." He muttered, disgusted at himself. "How can I take advantage of a sleeping girl who I barely know?"_

_But despite it all he couldn't help but look at her- her slender figure with curves in all the right places, long smoky eyelashes, creamy white skin, smooth auburn hair, soft, red lips in natural pout- he wondered if they were as soft as they looked…_

_No, he couldn't. He didn't even know who she was. Where she came from. Syaoran mustered up all his will and restrained himself from jumping at her._

"_damn hormones."_

"_At least all that vigorous training that the elders decided to put him through had come in handy after all." He thought as he finished building the shelter in which he and the girl would have to stay in for a couple of days. "So all the "stamina building" isolation camps and "endurance camps" where one would have to survive in complete seclusion from the rest of the world and live of their loneliness and desperation…" _

- No, he wouldn't think of that right now. This was the chance to get away from it all, not dwell in it. He would let go of the past and someday…

Feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden-he felt his vision slowly start to haze, his mind slowly succumbing to and cataleptic state- and as he slipped into a dreamless sleep on a makeshift bed, He didn't hear the girl next to him stir as he collapsed on the bed.

Nah

He was way too tired.

* * *

OMG!!!!!! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the late update, I'm just so tired, and there have been so many tests and….

Yeah

Er, please RR would love if you could give me some feed back!


	4. Chapter 5

Sacred Flower

By Winter Child

**Disclaimer:** Are you kidding me? If I owned CCS, I would have thousands of people worshiping the ground that I walk on. And right now, that ain't happening

He woke up to find her next to him.

Considering his little reverie that had been going through his mind the other night, one could say he was not exactly as calm and collected as he usually was.

Truth be told, the poor guy looked more like tomato.

Deciding to get up, he washed up at the river, hoping to come out of his trance when the extremely cold temperature of the water hit his face. Too bad it didn't work. Going in search of food was next on his agenda, but with incestuous thoughts still stuck inside his (what he now deemed incredibly sinful) mind, all of his training was now temporarily lost, and finding food proved harder than said He first tried to catch wild rabbits or hares; of course, never being around animals, he had no idea how fast they ran. All he knew about them was from a couple of text books that he never really studied all that much because he thought that he would never be in a situation where he would need it. How very wrong he was. The rabbits and hares didn't seem like they wanted to be eaten and did everything in their power to make sure of that. Most of them out ran him; the others stayed and well… kicked him in a place that didn't need to be kicked. And so, catching them proved futile. He then saw some birds eggs, big birds eggs that looked incredibly tasty… too bad there was also a bird guarding the nest, and the bird didn't look exceedingly happy to see him. And so the hunter became the hunted with a very _lovely_ magpie chasing him around try to eat, claw and peck his face. In the end he managed to find some disgusting (but edible nonetheless) berries and caught some fish which he roasted on a spike with what he hoped was ginger.

She woke up to find a boy next to her.

Flinching at the sudden throbbing pain that entered her head when she tried to get up, she immediately collapsed onto the floor, attracting attention from the nearby figure. Turning towards the disturbance, Sakura took this time to analyse the (what was to her) an exceedingly good looking

He was well built but not overly done up with muscles. _Slender, like a dancer. _She thought He had chestnut brown hair with his bangs just falling over his eyes. His skin was really fair, like the place he had come from didn't have a lot of exposure to light and his eyes were the deepest shade of hazelnut. Twin intense brown orbs that one could drown in. His eyes are the best part of him, she mentally declared.

_He must be an angel… __and I must be heaven. _

Feeling incredibly tired and slightly nauseated, Sakura decided to try and go to sleep again to calm her throbbing head. Murmuring a small prayer, she humbly thanked the Lord for letting her go to heaven. but as sleep slowly took over her consciousness, there was still something troubling her. And she went to sleep thinking that maybe she wasn't really in heaven.

"Because if I am, why do I still feel so lonely and empty, _why do I still feel so much pain?_

"Are you an angel?" she asked with much difficulty.

Night had fallen; it was a clear summer sky with millions of stars shining above their makeshift campsite. Surrounded by a vast forest with only the moon to lead the way, two figures sat by a bonfire, one obviously startled at the others question.

-"Sorry, I'm not an angel." He said apologetically.

-"oh."

Her eyes, once hopeful twin pools of liquid jade; cast downwards, filled with melancholy. Syaoran suddenly felt incredibly guilty at his brash way of answering her question, which must have been an important one to put her in such distress and making her sad. Not knowing what to about the poor girl, he sat there in dumbfounded silence hoping she would break the ice that formed incredibly thickly between them.

"So I'm not really dead and we aren't really in heaven?"

"Um, yeah." He replied horror stricken.

He never really took into consideration that it might have been a suicide attempt and that she never wanted to live. He had stupidly assumed that she was in need.

"_Well, this is gonna take all night__," _Syaoran thought to himself_ "I might as well get it over and done with."_

"Are you suicidal, like, did you try to kill yourself?" he blurted.

-"in a way, yes I suppose." She answered sorrowfully "I was born with a defect that kept me locked away from the world; my mood affects the weather, like if I'm happy the sun will shine or when I'm sad the sky will rain. They took me from my parents and locked me up, and ran…tests on me." She paused and shuddered as the foul memories came back to her. "But what I hated most of all there was that I was treated as an animal, as a slut. There was a man there who would sexually harass me and, and…"

She was in hysterics; her voice grew louder at each passing word until she collapsed into a heap of tears. Syaoran stood there shell-shocked. Not knowing what to say he sat there and let her rest her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort her with soft murmurings about how she would be okay and how he would protect her.

"I've gotten my self in some deep shit." Syaoran thought to himself, unbelievably shaken at her story.

And so, as the light of the campfire faded away into ashes, Sakura finally cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. Under the dim moonlight he collapsed next to her vowing to protect her forever.

I know the ending is crappy, and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. It's just that I have a huge writers block and I've just moved houses and I've been bombarded with a mountain of school work and I've been sick lately and, and, and…

**I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Review . 


End file.
